Blackstar Strikes Back
by lawleyj1
Summary: When a group of Ponies are offered funding into genetic research if they agree to try and clone the dark unicorn himself, Sombra, the end result is a success and Blackstar is born.


**Blackstar Strikes Back**

Narrator: Life. The great miracle... and the great mystery.

Blackstar: (whispering) Who am I?

Narrator: Since the beginning, Ponies have searched for its meaning.

Blackstar: (whispering) What am I?

Narrator: Many strange and wondrous legends evolved from the pursuit of life's mysteries.

Blackstar: (whispering) Where... am I...

Narrator: But none is stranger than this tale of the most powerful Unicorn of all.

Blackstar: (whispering) I am ready...to be.

Blackstar: Where...am I? This, this is not the same. Was everything before... just a dream? Why?

Pony 1: Doctor, look at this!

Prof. Cog: What?

Pony 1: Its brainwaves... they're surging!

Pony 2: Let me see!

Pony 3: She's right!

Pony 4: Let's run another scan!

Pony 5: Its mind is racing!

Blackstar: Those voices.

Prof. Cog: I hope we don't lose this one!

Blackstar: They're outside.

Prof. Cog: We can't lose this one!

Blackstar: Where I must be. (Breaks glass)

Pony 1: Get Princess Celestia! Tell her what's happened!

Prof. Cog: Quiet! Let us see if it can use its unicorn powers.

Blackstar: Unicorn... powers?

Prof. Smith: For years we struggled to successfully clone a Pony to prove our theories, but you're the first specimen to survive. (points to a piece of Sombra's horn) This horn belonged Sombra, the Black Unicorn. From its Dark magic we created you, Blackstar.

Blackstar: Blackstar? Am I only a copy? Nothing but Sombra's shadow?

Prof. Cog: You are greater than Sombra, improved through the power of Pony ingenuity. We used the most advanced techniques to develop your awesome Unicorn powers.

Blackstar: So. I am simply the end result of your experiment. What becomes of me now that your experiment is over?

Prof. Cog: Oh, our experiment isn't over yet, it's just beginning! Now the serious testing begins!

Blackstar: (thinking) These Ponies... they care nothing for me.

(The Ponies talk excitedly amongst themselves.)

Blackstar: Is that my purpose? Am I just an experiment? A laboratory specimen? This cannot be my destiny! (starts destroying lab; computer tries to stop him with metal arms, but they are no match; soon the whole lab is in flames)

Prof. Cog: We dreamed of creating Equestria's strongest Unicorn... and we succeeded. (The whole lab blows up.)

Blackstar: (standing amid the burning wreckage) Behold my powers! I am the strongest Unicorn in Equestria... stronger even than Sombra.

Queen Chrysalis: (Appears and approaches Blackstar in the form of a white mare) Those fools thought you were a science experiment. But I... I see you as a valuable partner.

Blackstar: Partner?

Queen Chrysalis: With your psychic powers and my resources, together we can control the world.

Blackstar: I do not need your help for that, Pony.

Queen Chrysalis: A wildfire destroys everything in its path. It will be the same with your powers unless you learn to control them. I can help you do that.

Blackstar: How?

Queen Chrysalis: Trust me and I'll show you a way to focus your powers that will make you invincible.

Blackstar: Show me. (Chrysalis smiles and chuckles)

Blackstar: (in Chrysalis's castle, armor is being applied to Blackstar) You say this armor protects my body, yet it suppresses my powers!

Chrysalis: Your powers are not being suppressed, they're being focused. Learn to use them to accomplish your purpose.

Blackstar: What is that?

Chrysalis: Patience, my friend. Your purpose will become clear.

Blackstar: (defeats 5 changelings with ease) So this is my power...! (Psychically lifts up a squad of changelings and throws them to the ground) I am in control, now. (Defeating Queen Chrysalis's entire army with a single blow) But why am I here?

Blackstar: (in a dark room) Now I fully perceive my power. But what is my purpose?

Queen Chyrsalis: To serve your Queen. (enters on balcony) You were created to fight for me That is your purpose.

Blackstar: That cannot be. You said we were partners. We stood as equals.

Queen Chrysalis: You were created by Ponies to obey Ponies. You could never be our equal.

Blackstar: Ponies may have created me. But they will never enslave me! This cannot be my destiny! (starts breaking free)

Queen Chrysalis: Stop this now!

Blackstar: I was not born a Unicorn, I was created. And my creators have used and betrayed me. So... I stand alone! (Blows up Chrysalis's Castles and flies off, shedding his armor. He lands on New Island and his helmet falls at his hooves) Who am I? What is my true reason for being? I will find my own purpose, and purge this planet of all who oppose me... Equestria will heed my warning. The reign of Blackstar will soon begin!


End file.
